<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules - Jarchie by dvfencelesskiwi (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553107">Rules - Jarchie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dvfencelesskiwi'>dvfencelesskiwi (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Jughead Jones, Gay Sex, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead Jones Is Not Aromantic, Jughead Jones is Not Aromantic or Asexual, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, No Smut, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dvfencelesskiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where you need to be perfect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarchie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my first Jarchie story. I used to write on Wattpad. Sadly after Wattpad got hacked I had to delete the account as my account had been leaked. I was so upset because I forgot that along with my account my book would be deleted too. I was really enjoying writing it. So I made this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hair. The muscles. The charm. What was not to love about Archie Andrews? Only one person could answer that, Jughead Jones.</p><p>The hair that is very clearly dyed. The muscles that have veins protruding out of them. The personality of a dumbass. That was how Jughead Jones saw Archie Andrews. Nothing more than a highschool bully.</p><p>"Babe! Did you even hear what I said?", Oh yeah, Jughead had a boyfriend. Kevin Keller. First gay guy to ever come out in Riverdale. It was an achievement that he would rub in everyone's face. As you may have guessed, he was president and founder of Riverdale High's first LGBTQIA+ club. </p><p>"Go fuck yourself", oh the joys of being the only two gay guys in town. Constantly fighting and knowing that you're not meant to be but sticking around because you want to be prom kings. Dysfunctional but affective.</p><p>You see, Riverdale is your perfect small town that you come to settle down and start a family in. Home of Pop's chochlite shoppe. But whatever you do, never go down south. Unless you want to be six feet under. </p><p>There are three rules to having the ideal lifestyle in Riverdale:<br/>
1. NEVER go to the southside<br/>
2. Talk down on those of the lower class<br/>
3. Make sure to smile!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi I just want to let everyone know that I know longer am in the riverdale fandom so I won't be updating this book. I may write Larry (1D) fics tho! follow me on my wattpad @/rxddiesbitch !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>